Battlefield: Bad Company 2 (PS3)
The game begins in October 1944, as a group of US commandos infiltrate an Imperial Japanese Navy-controlled island in the Sea of Japan as part of "Operation Aurora". They secure a Japanese scientist who was working on a secret scalar weapon codenamed 'The Black Weapon,' and escape the island on a submarine. However as foreshadowed by the scientist's warnings the commandos witness the weapon being fired and perish from a resulting tsunami, sparking a myth within the U.S. Army. In the present day, Privates Preston Marlowe, Terrence Sweetwater, George Haggard, and Sergeant Samuel Redford fight in Russia in an attempt to secure a scalar weapon device. Despite evading Russian soldiers and completing the mission successfully, the device is discovered to be a fake. Impressed with their previous activities, Army General Braidwood assigns them to the special operation of contacting Agent Aguire, much to the disappointment of Redford who had hoped to retire after the last mission. The squad travels to Bolivia in search of the agent, and after many firefights they eventually save Aguire. Aguire sends the squad to get his intelligence detailing scalar technology from a French satellite that can be controlled from a base in the Andes Mountains. Sweetwater crashes the satellite and the squad successfully defeat a Russian counterattack aimed at destroying it. Marlowe soon finds the data server and proceeds to go down the mountain during a blizzard while dodging Russian patrols, and is soon extracted by the others. During extraction, Aguire briefs the squad about a man responsible for rebuilding scalar weaponry, Arkady Kirelenko, a Russian Army colonel the squad failed to eliminate in Russia, who is believed to be hiding in Chile. The squad, aided by U.S. forces, find Kirelenko, though he again escapes. Left with only Kirilenko's papers, Sweetwater discovers there is a shipping manifest for an abandoned ship called the "Sangre Del Toro." Aided by the rest of the squad, Marlowe finds the ship and retrieves a compound essential to the use of the weapon, while also finding out the truth behind Operation Aurora - the US military knew it was a suicide mission, and the operation was instead an exercise to learn more about the weapon's power. While attempting to meet Aguire in Colombia, their helicopter is shot down and the squad becomes separated. Along with their helicopter pilot, Flynn, they regroup and escape the local militia. Redford gives Aguire the compound before finding out that Aguire double-crossed the squad by allying with Kirelenko. Aguire reveals he wants revenge against the United States for what happened to his father, one of the commandos involved in Operation Aurora. Despite this, Kirelenko betrays Aguire and kills him. Before he can kill the squad, however, Flynn intervenes and saves the squad at the cost of his own life. The squad is mourning for Flynn when they hear Kirelenko talking through a guard's radio. Marlowe kills the guard, and the squad proceeds toward a city. Here, Marlowe and the squad find a large cargo aircraft that is believed to house the scalar weapon. This is confirmed as a powerful electromagnetic pulse is suddenly released, disabling all electronic equipment in the city except the aircraft. Everyone except Marlowe becomes disheartened, but he encourages them, and the squad infiltrates the aircraft as it takes off. After a firefight to reach the cockpit, they find it empty. The squad returns to the cargo bay to find Kirelenko attempting to fire the scalar weapon again, now high over the southern United States. With the help of explosives from the plane's armory the squad access and destroy the scalar weapon. The explosion sends the aircraft plummeting, forcing the squad to bail out, but Kirilenko grabs the last parachute before Marlowe. In free fall, Marlowe kills Kirelenko, allowing Sweetwater to rescue Marlowe. The squad lands in Texas, Haggard's home state. Shortly after, General Braidwood arrives to inform them that they are to aid the U.S. Army against the incoming Russian invasion that recently passed through Alaska and Canada, much to the squad's disappointment.